Affliction
by UntoldLies
Summary: The loss of Fred Weasley was a devastating one for all who knew him. He was a beloved brother, son and friend. He would be greatly missed. Fic describing reactions of the Weasley's over the loss. Just an idea that wouldn't leave my head. ONESHOT. Please R


The Weasley family walked into the burrow, tired and sad beyond belief. They had lost on of their own. The house was completely silent for the first time. As several members of the family headed toward the bedroom, Molly hugged each of them tightly, crying harder with every hug. Arthur finally lead her up the stairs toward their bedroom. They meeded to mourn privately. They couldn't fully express their grief in from of their children, who were looking to them to be strong.

Bill put him arm around Fleur, who was crying silently. His own eyes were red and tear-filled. The tears broke the dark stains of battle on his face. He rested his head on hers, allowing himself to cry more freely. He had lost his brother. His younger brother. Not only his brother. He had lost several friends in the battle. Lupin. And Tonks. But his brother, it was unbearable. He should have been their to protect him. He kept flashing back to Fred, lifeless and cold. His face, which usually held such life and joy held nothing. He tried to shake the vision from his head. He wished nothing more than to be able to bring his brother back. To bring the life back to the family.

Charlie sat, silent, on the edge on the couch. He didn't know what to do. He looked to his sibling, each so defeated and devatstated. It should have been a joyous day, with the defeat of Voldemort. But nothing could have prepared the family for such a loss. He rested his face in his hands as he started to cry again. As much as the twins drove him crazy, he loved them dearly, as he did the rest of his siblings. It was hard to imagine that there would only be George now. He almost expected Fred to pop out at any moment, and change the mood. He wished it could be true.

Ginny sat crying, rather openly, her head on Harry's chest. He stroked her back gently, unsure of what else he could do. She was absolutely devastated. She coudln't understand why this was happening. What had Fred ever done to deserve such a fate. It wasn't fair. He brought joy to people. He lightened the mood, and protected the people he loved without thinking of himself. She held Harry tighter, wanting to disappear. As much as Harry's touch usually held comfort, there was nothing that would help her now. She had lost her brother and a great friend. Someone she looked up to. Someone who had helped mold her into the young woman she was. Harry's feelings of defeating Voldemort were also overshadowed by the loss of his friends. Someone who had so much love and family around him shouldn't be gone. Too many people were hurt by the loss. He hated seeing his friends so devastated. He had never seen Ginny so broken. It killed him. He would have given anything to fix it at that moment.

Ron paced, mumbling under his breath, tears running down his cheeks. This couldn't be happening. Sure, he and Fred didn't always get along, but his brother was one of his closest friends. He only stopped moving when Hermione walked up and put her arms around his waist, crying on his chest. It shook him out of his daze. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the sobs take over his body. He wanted to collapse. He looked over to George, who was huddled on the couch, his head buried in his arms. He could only imagine his brother's pain. Of everyone in the family, this had to be the worst for him. Fred was literally his other half. How could life go on in the Weasley household without both of him. How could this be happening? He thought of his mother, the awful scream that came from her when she saw Fred's body. It only made him cry harder. Seeing everyone in his family in such pain isn't what should be happening at the memory of Fred. He was sure if he was looking over them right then, he would have been shaking his head or yelling.

Percy was shaking his head. "It should have been me," he was muttering as the tears came from his eyes.

"Percy, don't say that," Bill looked up, sniffing. "It wasn't your fault."

"No, let him continue. If it wasn't for Percy coming back, Fred might be here now!" George finally lifted his head. He had gone trough the sorrow. He was only feeling anger now. Anger that his twin was gone. Anger that he hadn't been by his side. Anger that Percy was there when Fred wasn't. Anger that Percy hadn't protected his brother. However misplaced it might have been, that was all his head would allow him to feel now.

"George," Charlie stood up, warning his brother.

"Why is it that our brother who left us, who tried to convince Ron to get rid of Harry, who sided with the damned ministry is standing here when Fred isn't? What makes him deserve to be here more than our brother who stood by us every minute?!" George stood in his anger. He looked ready to jump on Percy.

"You're right," Percy's head hung.

"No!" Bill stood next to his younger brother, ready to restrain him. "We are not going to do this! We are not going to fall apart! You think Fred would want this?" He looked to George, who looked slightly ashamed at his outburst. "There's no question of what Fred meant to anyone in this family. But we will not dishonor his memory by arguing and yelling at each other. He forgave Percy. We all did. He was proud to stand next to Percy in battle. I know you're upset, George, but this is not going to make anything better," his expression softened when George sat down, crying again.

Ginny pulled away from Harry for the first time since they left Hogwarts. She put his arms around her brother, who put his own arm around her. They cried together over the loss of someone who meant so much to them.

"I don't know what to do without him," George choked out. He had never thought he'd have to face a life without his twin.

"We're going to live for him," she spoke for the first time. Her voice cracked. He throat was hoarse from crying. "We'll honor him. We'll try to be happy. And we'll try to be a family again."

"We'll make him proud of us," Ron added, taking a seat on the other side of his brother.

"Perce, I-" George started, but Percy interrupted him.

"Don't. I understand," he responded, wiping tears from his cheeks. He understood his brother's anger. He was angry at himself. He knew George couldn't fathom life without Fred.

The family sat together for several hours, sharing stories of their fallen brother and friends, before slowly falling into sleep. As each of them fell asleep, they were comforted by the fact that they all still had each other. And that they would be able to get through the coming days together. Despite the loss of Fred, they would all work to maintain that bit of mischievousness they would miss in honor of him.


End file.
